Synonyme d'enfer : l' Alcool à une soirée étudiante
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Boire c'est déjà pas très intelligent à la base. Boire assez d'alcool pour saouler ivre mort un campement de soldat russes, ça l'est encore moins. Alors quand c'est que vous faites à la soirée des diplômes d'une école réputée pour ses héros surpuissant, vous vous retrouvez vite avec une gueule de bois et des souvenirs confus. Os. Todo/Momo sur fond de soirée trop alcoolisée.


Shôto se réveilla en plusieurs étapes.

Il y eût tout d'abord la sortie du rêve dans lequel il cuisinait des crêpes avec un monstre à tentacule qui portait un chapeau aux couleurs de la bretagne.

Il y eut ensuite la tentative de prise de contact avec la réalité qui se solda par plusieurs minutes de grognement sans qu'il ne puisse ouvrir les yeux. Le sommeil le persuadant avec force de rester tranquillement allongé là où il était.

La douleur arriva peu après de plusieurs endroits : Un mal de crâne assez puissant pour assommer deux éléphants, son estomac qui brulait comme un vampire au soleil et une nausée atroce qui le remit à terre où il dû lutter pour ne pas vomir.

Même après la pire bataille contre les vilains qu'il avait dû subir, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi fragile et proche de la mort. Le sol en béton tournait devant ses yeux à tel point qu'il en avait le vertige. Tout son corps avait mal : c'était une souffrance cruelle qui se répandait dans son corps comme une masse dégoulinante invisible.

« Mais bordel où je suis ? » se demanda-t-il.

La réponse lui apparût une fois qu'il se fut péniblement extirpé de la douleur qui le terrassait.

Il était sur le sol du gymnase de Yuei.

Il avait visiblement dormi là.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait foutre là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé hier soir ?

Hier soir… Il ne devait pas y avoir une occasion spéciale ? Un truc à faire ? Peut-être mais ce n'était qu'un vague souvenir, rien de précis.

Il sentit soudain un bras chaud enlacer doucement sa hanche. Avec difficulté, il tourna la tête en espérant ne pas vomir.

Momo était là, allongée contre lui, le visage endormi d'une nymphe au sommeil d'ange. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés en un bouquet noir contre le sol. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soirée grise taillé de façon sobre, désormais couverte de taches de liquides et de gras. Shoto pensait l'avoir vu avec des talons hauts noir à un moment, mais ils n'étaient plus à ses pieds.

Il regarda sa propre tenue : un costume en piteux état. La partie gauche de sa veste et de sa chemise avait brulée, la partie droite, elle, était sale et froissée, signe qu'il avait dormi avec. Il lui manquait une chaussure et il y avait un trou dans son pantalon noir au niveau du genou.

Tout cela ne fut rien à côté du spectacle désolé qu'il découvrit en se levant.

Le gymnase était couvert de gens endormis. Les élèves de la classe A, les élèves de la classe B, leurs professeurs… Il y avait plus d'une centaine de personnes, allongés contre le sol ou sur des tables. Shôto cru qu'il rêvait toujours mais non. Ses yeux ne le trompaient pas : des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcools gisaient au sol. Brisées, vides ou encore pleines pour certaines. Des restes de nourritures, des assiettes en carton, des marques d'explosion contre un des murs, des lianes qui semblaient avoir poussées depuis le sol, des stigmates de foudre… Quelqu'un semblait avoir gravé des tags sur les murs de bétons. « Fista » « On vous nique » « L'alcool c'est de l'eau » écrit avec plus ou moins de précision. L'une des portes des toilettes était encastrée au plafond, plantée dans le toit comme si on l'y avait projeté.

Shoto regarda autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il vit Mineta endormi, la tête au fond d'une corbeille à papier. Lida pendu par les pieds à l'une des cordes d'escalade. Bakugo complètement léthargique, face contre terre et fesses vers le ciel. Ochako couchée sur lui comme sur un gros oreiller humain et explosif. Midoriya allongé contre Tsuyu, torse nu et serrant la jeune fille inconsciemment contre ses bras.

En levant les yeux, le bicolore aperçut Monoma de la classe B et Aoyama qui flottaient en apesanteur contre le plafond, eux aussi complètement inertes. Sato était endormi en position assise sur un banc, la tête enfoncée dans un gigantesque gâteau à la fraise. Quelqu'un avait utilisé les propres scotchs de Sero pour le ligoter contre un poteau et en avait profité pour le coller avec Tetsutetsu qui avait un chapeau de cow-boy enfoncé sur ses yeux. Kirishima et Denki étaient allongés avec le visage contre le bois d'un banc, à ronfler férocement. Jiro et Mina étaient un peu plus loin, endormis amoureusement contre un mannequin de combat en mousse. Fumikage était arrivé, sans que cela puisse s'expliquer, à s'endormir bloqué dans un des filets de basket.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé putain ? oralisa Shôto alors qu'il contemplait les dégâts.

-On a fait de grosses conneries… répondit une voix non loin de lui.

Présent Mic était là assis contre un mur, sa veste noire maculée de vomi. Ses lunettes avaient disparu, laissant apparaitre des yeux minuscules striés de rouge. Les cernes proéminents qu'il arborait était signe de son immense fatigue et on aurait pu le confondre avec un patient sous anesthésie.

-On fêtait vos diplômes hier soir… continua-t-il doucement. Tu te souviens ?

La fête des diplômes ? Shôto l'avait complètement oubliée. C'était ça qu'ils avaient fait ?

-Je ne me souviens de rien… déclara-t-il penaud.

-Parle moins fort je t'en supplie… J'ai mal à la tête… supplia le héros à la puissante voix qui semblait pour l'instant décidé à ne s'exprimer que comme un petit enfant malade. C'est normal que tu ne te souviennes de rien, c'est ça l'alcool. Bonne première gueule de bois mon grand.

Le professeur resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, suivant du regard des petites créatures que lui seul pouvait voir.

-Je ne savais pas que ça existait les gnomes bleus avec des chapeaux blancs… lâcha-t-il lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda Shôto sur le même ton bas et douloureux. Je ne vois rien du tout.

-C'est cette fille de la classe B, Komori, elle a fait pousser des supers champignons, on voit plein de trucs comme ça quand on les mange.

Shôto tenta de se lever et manqua de tomber sur le cul, son oreille interne n'ayant toujours pas compris où il se trouvait. Lentement, il avança jusqu'à aller s'assoir près du professeur halluciné et tenta de faire disparaitre la sensation de tournis qui agitait son cerveau.

-Y'avait que du champagne non ? On buvait ça avec les petits toasts à manger. Se souvient le bicolore.

Devant lui s'étalaient des bouteilles de vodka, de whisky, des canettes de bières, du vin et même un saladier de punch où flottaient, entre les morceaux agrumes, des restes de pizzas désagrégées.

-D'où ça sort tout ça ? Tout l'alcool… On ne l'avait pas au début… si ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dit péniblement Présent Mic. Mais je crois bien que j'ai bu dans toutes les bouteilles.

Et il s'effondra au sol pour se mettre à ronfler.

Shôto resta là plusieurs minutes sans essayer de le réveiller, il avait bien trop mal au crâne pour ça et il était complètement perdu.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Momo qui dormait encore, son visage d'ange exprimait le repos le plus absolu. Il se demanda quel adjectif lui convenait le mieux. Douce ? Elle l'était certainement mais elle pouvait aussi se montrer ferme quand la situation l'exigeait. Belle ? Bien sûr, mais c'était plus que de la beauté chez elle, son apparence entière exprimait sa beauté sans que cela puisse être quantifié. Magnifique ? Cela lui convenait tout à fait, elle était magnifique en tous points.

« Mais à quoi je pense sérieusement, Mineta s'est introduit dans mes pensées ? On ne parle pas d'une fille comme ça… Si ? ».

Ses pensées se remirent à valdinguer dans toutes les directions et il sentit son estomac remuer douloureusement. D'un seul coup il se leva, tremblant sur ses jambes et se rua maladroitement vers les toilettes en essayant de n'écraser personne.

Les toilettes étaient encombrées par plusieurs élèves et Shôto dû enjamber Ojiro qui se trouvait là, allongé sur le carrelage blanc. Le bicolore ouvrit une cabine vide et plongea la tête la première dans la cuvette.

Là il vomit par sursaut violents.

« Je vais mourir » se dit-il alors qu'il recrachait tout ce que son estomac contenait.

Passé quelque instants, les remontées cessèrent et il sentit son estomac redevenir léger, comme si la masse de douleur qui l'avait habité avait disparue en vomissant. Son vertige se calma et son mal de crâne diminua de moitié. L'impression de faiblesse ne s'était pas dissipée mais Shôto sentit qu'il avait un peu retrouvé de ses forces.

-Plus… Jamais… Je ne… boirais d'alcool…de ma vie… haleta-t-il, déterminé à ne plus ressentir une seule fois ce que cette boisson empoisonnée venait de lui infliger.

-Entièrement d'accord avec toi. Approuva une voix derrière lui.

C'était Ojiro qui avait été réveillé par le bruit et qui se tenait péniblement debout. Encore chancelant et le regard embrumé.

-Au moins toi tu as pu vomir dans les toilettes. Dit-il au bicolore. J'ai vu Vlad King dans la soirée sortir de la salle pour aller gerber et il en a mis plein la porte.

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé toi ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

-J'ai des bribes… ça a commencé quand Bakugo a ramené une caisse de whisky en cachette et il faisait tourner les bouteilles discrètement. Puis Kuroiro, un des types de l'autre classe à fait passer des canettes de bière. En fait… je crois que la moitié des élèves avaient apportés plusieurs bouteilles.

-Les profs n'ont rien vus ? J'ai parlé avec présent Mic, il a divagué au sujet de champignons mais il s'est rendormi aussitôt après.

-Oh ça c'était vers la fin je crois, j'étais déjà trop K.O pour en prendre. Et pour les profs… Je crois que le professeur Midnight a pris une bouteille pour faire boire Monsieur Aizawa de force. Après deux gorgées il a pris la bouteille et a tout fini cul sec avant de se mettre à danser sur du disco. Là ça a dégénéré parce que tous les profs se sont mis à boire et ils n'ont rien arrêté du tout. Présent Mic a commencé à faire un karaoké et… Je me souviens plus trop du reste. Je crois qu'il y a eu une bagarre où Ochako a envoyé Monoma s'envoler et les profs étaient trop mort pour le décrocher.

Shôto considéra froidement la situation autant qu'il put. Il alla se nettoyer le visage aux lavabos et en profita pour boire un peu d'eau. Un fois rafraichis, il essaya de faire le point.

Absolument tout le monde dans cette fête des diplôme, profs comme élèves, avaient bu jusqu'à tomber au sol, ronds comme des queues de pelles.

Heureusement qu'il y avait le mur anti- intrus pour empêcher les journalistes de voir ce carnage sinon la réputation de Yuei ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Avec Ojiro ils sortirent un peu pour essayer d'aller aider ceux qui en avaient besoin, mais déjà certains se réveillaient. C'était presque comme voir un cimetière lors d'une apocalypse zombie avec les morts qui sortent de leurs sommeils. Personne ne tenait debout, et ils avaient des têtes à faire peur aux enfants et aux monstres qui terrifient les enfants aussi.

-Dit Shôto… Demanda Ojiro en plissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas Hatsume là-bas ?

-Où ça ?

-Dans le gros robot de combat.

-Le…

Shôto n'osa même pas continuer sa phrase. La folle de technologie se trouvait dans un exosquelette géant à l'autre bout du gymnase. La bête de fer était armée. Dangereusement armée : Une double mitraillette au bras droit, un lance-flamme au bras gauche, des lances missiles caché dans des renforcements aux épaules… Cette dingue ne savait pas quoi inventer pour faire peur au gens. A moins qu'elle ne pense réellement que ce genre d'engin de la mort puisse les aider.

-On fait quoi ? On la sort de là ? demanda Shôto.

-Je pense que ça vaut mieux oui. Opina Ojiro.

Ils allèrent sortir l'inventeuse folle de son arme de destruction massive.

Doucement.

Très doucement. En faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher à un seul bouton ou joystick du tableau de bord, de peur de déclencher une apocalypse monstrueuse.

Ils avaient déjà bien assez à faire avec leur gueule de bois, pas besoin de devoir esquiver les tirs aveugles d'une machine folle. Elle ne se réveilla pas mais elle murmura quelque chose en rapport avec des barbapapas quand ils la déposèrent sur un tatami qu'Ojiro était allé chercher à la réserve.

Dans le doute, Shôto gela la machine, histoire d'être absolument sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas devoir courir pour leurs vies un peu plus tard. Les machines d'Hatsume avait tendance à… démarrer toutes seules et à provoquer ainsi tout un tas d'ennuis plutôt explosifs.

Kirishima, qui avait réussi à émerger du sommeil, arriva près d'eux en titubant. Pas vraiment aidé par le mal de crâne monumental qui semblait lui être tombé dessus. Les bras tendus vers ses camarades encore endormis, il demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire les gars ? Je veux dire… Pour tout ça ?

-On va ranger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ? répondit Shôto sans émotions.

-Y'a pas un protocole à suivre après un truc comme ça ?

-Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un a déjà fait ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ? Je crois qu'on vient de rentrer dans l'histoire de Yuei avec cette soirée… On a battu des records…

-Rêve toujours gamin. Grogna une voix derrière eux. Vous avez seulement fait une petite fête, pas de quoi en prendre la grosse tête.

Ils se retournèrent et virent, émergeant d'une des piles de tapis qui servais pour les entrainements de combat libre, Shôta Aizawa, leur professeur. Celui-ci était visiblement aussi mal en point qu'eux : ses yeux étaient encore plus cernés que d'habitude et il était torse nu, visiblement pas plus gêné que cela.

-On a fait bien pire à l'époque de notre diplôme… continua-t-il. Vous êtes des petits joueurs à côté de nous. Quand j'ai été diplômé, l'enfer qu'on a crée était indescriptible, on a dû faire croire que c'était une troupe de super-vilain qui avait attaqué l'école pour camoufler le bordel qu'on avait foutu.

Les adolescents se regardèrent, perplexes.

-Euh professeur ? Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda Kirishima qui espérait être encore au milieu d'un rêve.

-Je me suis déjà senti mieux. Mais moi au moins je n'ai pas touché aux champignons. Merde c'est plus de mon âge ces conneries… Vous direz à Bakugo quand il se réveillera que son whisky était écœurant. Il aurait pu prendre quelque chose d'un peu meilleur.

Shôto ne chercha plus à comprendre plus que cela. Visiblement c'était une tradition de héros de se mettre une race d'enfer le soir de la fête des diplômes. Autant assumer et passer à autre chose, ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde et ça éviterait de se prendre trop la tête quant aux coutumes douteuses d'une école faite en grande partie pour des lycéens. Ils étaient adultes d'accord mais était-ce bien la peine d'encourager des jeunes héros à se bourrer la gueule comme des ânes au point de tomber raide mort ?

-Bon ben… On va décrocher Fumikage de son panier ? demanda Ojiro ?

-Je suppose… et il faut qu'on arrive à sortir Sero de son scotch. Opina Kirishima. Monsieur Aizawa, vous pourriez faire redescendre Monoma et Aoyama ? Je crois qu'ils vont bientôt se réveiller. Enfin si vous êtes assez sobre pour ça.

-Mais je suis tout à fait sobre ! s'énerva-t-il. La preuve !

Il activa son quirk et fixa les deux abrutis qui roupillaient encore, la tête contre le plafond. Aussitôt le pouvoir d'Ochako cessa de fonctionner.

Et les deux abrutis en question firent une chute de dix mètres de haut pour aller s'écraser sur les tables en contrebas dans un fracas de bois brisé.

-Outch… Fit Ojiro en contemplant le désastre.

-Aie… Continua Kirishima.

-Ils sont encore en vie ces cons ? demanda Shôto.

-Mais bien sûr qu'ils sont en vie ! Ces jeunes, je vous jure, une petite chute et ça se plaint. Génération de fragile !

-Aizawa-sensei. Quand je parlais de les faire redescendre je pensais que vous utiliseriez votre bande de combat. Un peu comme un lasso.

Le professeur eût l'air de réfléchir quelques instants. Visiblement cette possibilité n'avait pas effleuré son esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

-C'est pas con comme idée ça…

-Ouais ben fallait y penser avant. Soupira Kirishima. Bon ben je vais aller voir s'ils sont toujours en un seul morceau ou s'il faut sortir la super glue.

-Tant que vous y êtes les gamins, vous pouvez récupérer une tenue de sport pour fille dans la réserve ?

Shôto regarda son professeur avec un air absent.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire d'une tenue de sport pour fille ?

Cette fois leur professeur eût l'air embarrassé, un peu comme un adolescent qui vient de faire une grosse connerie et qui n'ose pas l'avouer à ses parents.

-Il se pourrait… Hypothétiquement parlant… En toute possibilité… Que Narumi et moi ayons… un peu dérapé et qu'elle ait besoin d'une tenue avant de pouvoir sortir de derrière le tas de coussin où nous nous sommes dissimulés au cours de la soirée.

« Bon dieu que quelqu'un me bute… » pensa Shôto. Tout le monde savait que Midnight et Eraserhead sortaient ensemble depuis des mois mais qu'ils profitent d'une soirée adolescente pour baiser derrière un tas de vieux tapis de sport c'était… à l'image de la soirée en fait, il préférait ne plus rien imaginer de peur de découvrir encore plus d'histoires de ce genre.

C'était quoi l'étape suivante ? Son père qui débarquait avec All Might sous le bras en train de vider un magnum de vodka et en chantant les lacs du Connemara ? Non vraiment là ça suffisait, il allait rentrer chez lui, prendre un plein tube d'aspirine et se coucher.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir lâchement en laissant ses camarades s'occuper du reste du bordel, il aperçut un petit objet briller à son doigt.

Un anneau.

Un joli petit anneau doré dont il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la provenance.

Il fit tourner sa main pour l'observer sous toute les coutures. Pas moyen de se souvenir de ce que c'était et de ce que ça signifiait. Le trou noir de sa mémoire était plus grand que jamais.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-il à voix haute sans vraiment d'adresser à quelqu'un.

-Ha oui ça. J'avais presque oublié avec toute ces conneries. Répondit Ojiro.

Shôto le regarda perdu. Il sentait poindre dans sa poitrine une peur immense qui lui recouvrait toute la poitrine et allait frapper sa tête. Ça sentait la grosse connerie qu'il allait devoir assumer…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Dit à son tour Kirishima. C'était un des grands moments de la soirée pourtant.

-Ouais gamin. Reprit Aizawa. C'est à ce moment-là que les choses ont dérapées.

« Ok. Bon ben je crois que je peux dire adieu à ma vie sociale. » se dit-il. Peut-être avait-il vomi sur quelqu'un, ou utilisé son quirk pour faire un barbecue… Un truc du genre.

Mais c'était pire que ça.

-Tu as demandé Yaomomo en mariage mec.

Kirishima avait lâché la bombe et Shôto sentit son cœur exploser comme Hiroshima en 1945.

-A la base c'est de la faute de Jiro, elle a mis une vieille chanson, un slow je crois. Poursuivis le garçon à la chevelure hérissée. Tout le monde a arrêté de boire pour se mettre à danser et tu… t'es retrouvé à genoux pour lui faire une déclaration d'amour. Un vrai discours super long où tu disais que tu l'aimais depuis des années, que tu la trouvais magnifique et plein d'autres trucs romantiques. Je crois que tu lui as dit à un moment un truc du style :« si la nuit éternelle venait à tomber sur mon cœur je regarderais dans tes yeux pour retrouver le chemin du bonheur ». Elle a dit qu'elle voulait t'épouser tout de suite, elle a créé les deux anneaux et vous avez passé les deux heures suivantes à vous embrasser ce qui a poussé Izuku à faire pareil avec Tsuyu et Ochako a sauté dans les bras de Bakugo pour vous imiter.

Shôto se demanda s'il était possible de mourir de honte. Si c'était le cas, son heure était venue et on pouvait déjà préparer sa pierre tombale.

-Va falloir assumer mon pote. Soupira Ojiro en venant lui tapoter l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Momo avait l'air super sincère quand elle a dit…

-Quand elle a dit quoi ? S'horrifia le bicolore qui présentait la venue d'un soucis supplémentaire destiné à l'achever.

-Quand elle a dit qu'elle voulait te faire des enfants là tout de suite et qu'elle t'a sauté au cou pour t'embrasser et t'enlever ta chemise. Mais le projet ne s'est pas concrétisé, vous étiez trop morts pour ça.

« Oh bordel de putain de dieu de jésus marie joseph en slip… » pensa Shôto.

Plus jamais.

De toute sa vie.

Il ne toucherait une seule goutte d'alcool.

-Elle se réveille d'ailleurs. Signala Kirishima. Si j'étais toi Todoroki j'assumerais et j'irais l'embrasser. De toute façon après tout ce que vous vous êtes dit et tout ce que vous avez fait, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de nier que vous vous aimez. En plus je crois que Mina et Jiro ont tout filmé alors… oublie que tu as déjà toutes tes chances et fonce l'embrasser, même sur un malentendu votre histoire va marcher.

-Si tu veux prend ça pour te donner du courage. Lui dit Aizawa en lui tendant un petit comprimé bleu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Shôto.

-De l'ecstasy.

Shôto rendit aussitôt le comprimé à son professeur et se jura de ne jamais lui demander où il l'avait eu. Pour quelqu'un qui tirait une tronche d'enterrement les trois quarts du temps, Aizawa semblait un peu trop porté sur les substances illicites.

Momo se dirigeait déjà vers lui, quelque peu chancelante mais toujours magnifique. S'ils avaient été dans un manga, c'est là que le dessinateur aurait rajouté des fleurs, des oiseaux, des trucs tellement romantiques que ça vous fait voir la vie dans un rose beaucoup trop flashy pour être supportable. Puis il y aurait eu le long monologue qui reprend les 963 tomes précédents et qui montre à quel point les deux protagonistes s'aiment. L'amour, le déchirement, la peur d'être quitté. Tout cela servi avec assez de sucre et de miel pour donner le diabète aux lecteurs.

Est-ce qu'il devait jouer le rôle du héros romantique ?

Est-ce qu'il devait lui avouer qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien ?

Est-ce que ça irait vraiment entre eux ?

Là elle était proche, elle arrivait avec cet air adorable à moitié embarrassée et à moitié décidée qui rendait son petit sourire beaucoup trop beau pour que le cœur de Shôto l'ignore.

-Salut… Todoroki. Commença-t-elle. Je…

Il ne la laissa pas continuer.

Il l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres dans un baiser passionnée qui prit tout d'abord la jeune fille par surprise. Mais un instant plus tard ils se laissaient tous les deux aller, goutant les lèvres de l'autre et ne pensant plus à rien.

C'était étrange comme façon de commencer une relation, mais après tout, il n'existe pas de meilleure façon d'avouer son amour que d'échanger un baiser fort et partagé.

Ce qu'ils firent d'ailleurs pendant plusieurs minutes pendant que les autres élèves diplômés de Yuei cherchaient en vain des tubes d'aspirines pour calmer leur migraine.

 _Voilà c'est tout pour ce petit Os, pas vraiment centré sur le Todomomo mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Petite parenthèse, cette fic n'est pas une copie ou un plagia de la fanfiction « Comment ? » de Chisana Ran. Je dis ça parce que le concept de nos deux fictions sont semblables et que je tiens quand même à la créditer pour les barres de rire que me provoque chacun de ses chapitres. Donc Chisana Ran si tu me lis j'espère que ça t'a plu._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (par milliards de millions de milliers de centaines de milliard) je lis tout et je vous réponds si vous avez des questions ou des conseils à me donner. Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt_


End file.
